Recently, the number of patients with dry eye syndrome who complain eye dryness has rapidly increased. The dry eye syndrome is suffered after eyes are tired from intense use due to, for example, long-hour viewing of computer monitor, TV watching, and so on, or under considerably low humidity due to excessive indoor heating, or when eyes get dried as a symptom of presbyopia, and so on.
It was reported that, as a result of conducting eye cleansing two times a day, each for 30 seconds, for 10 days, specifically those with dry eye syndrome showed improvement of tear film breakup time (BUT) from 0 to 2 seconds to above 2 to 4 seconds (normal: 10 seconds), and it is also known that people maintained younger eyes than ordinary counterparts after regularly performed eye cleansing and eye exercise for 10 years.
The eye cleansing and exercise involves burying a face under distilled water and moving pupils up and down, left and right, and clockwise in order, while keeping eyes wide open. This procedure often causes pains because an exerciser has to hold his or her breath. Further, additional disadvantage is that the exerciser has to maintain inconvenient posture, and also keep a container in hygienic state, which is difficult. It is also necessary that a large amount of water is consumed.
Recently, a way of directly administering artificial tear to eyeball has been mainly used in order to alleviate inconveniences from dry eye syndrome. However, because artificial tear for frequent administration to eyeball is prescribed by a doctor and purchased at a pharmacy, a considerable amount of time and cost is necessary for purchasing artificial tears, not to mention inconveniences experienced in the process.
Accordingly, KR Utility Model No. 20-2009-0004023 has been proposed, disclosing humidifying glasses, which include a moisture inlet port with removable lid, being formed on a connection formed at a center of the glasses frame, and a moisture feeding pipe within lower frame on both sides of the glasses frame, being connected to the moisture inlet port, and a plurality of passing holes formed on an inner surface of the lower frame, through which water stored in the moisture feeding pipe is oozing outside, and a moisture absorption member for absorbing moisture oozing out of the passing holes in the inner surface of the both lower frames.
However, while the humidifying glasses described above can prevent eye dryness only for temporarily, the glasses will not be sufficient for the treatment purpose. Further, when the eyeballs and the passing holes are misaligned, efficiency may be dropped as the moisture is administered onto the face of the exerciser.